sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
"J'ai beaucoup changé depuis que j'ai commencé à traîner avec Sonic, mais je ne peux pas dépendre de lui pour toujours. Je sais que je peux le faire par moi-même!" -Tails Miles Prower (マイルスパウア Mairusu Paua), mieux connu par son surnom, Tails. Tails, est l'un des personnages principaux de la série de jeux vidéo, bandes dessinées et de séries animées publié par Sega. Le nom "Miles Prower" est un jeu de mots sur "Mil per hour" en français "Mil par heure", une référence à la vitesse réputée de Sonic Hedgehog dans la série. C'est un renard à deux queues touffues anthropomorphique (semblable à la mythologie kitsune) jaune-orange de 8 ans, d'où son surnom. Il est connu pour être le meilleur ami de Sonic et est un expert en mécanique. Il est capable d'utiliser ses deux queues pour voler et se propulser en l'air comme un hélicoptère pour un temps limité. Il a fait ses débuts le 16 Octobre 1992, introduit dans la version 8 bits de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, la version 16 bits a été publiée en novembre de la même année. Au cours de sa première apparition dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2, sa fourrure était de couleur orange, mais la couleur a été changée au jaune-orange pour Sonic Adventure, et la lumière jaune pour Sonic Heroes . En 1993 et 1995, il joue dans ses propres jeux, Tails et le Music Maker pour le Pico, Aventure Tails, et Skypatrol Tails ' pour la Game Gear. Tails est le troisième personnage le plus populaire de la série, derrière Sonic et Shadow, selon les sondages officiels. [2] Conception et création Yasushi Yamaguchi, à l'origine de l'artiste et designer principale zone pour SEGA Sonic Team, a été affecté à créer un personnage de Sonic Sidekick à un concours interne. Yamaguchi crée à l'origine Ray L'écureuil (qui n'apparait que dans SegaSonicArcade) pour être utilisé comme un sidekick mais conçu comme Tails un concours interne pour un acolyte à l'hérisson rapide après Sega Japon a rejeté l'idée de l'écureuil volant. Le personnage était censé vouer une "profonde admiration pour Sonic." "Prower Miles Le nom a joué sur un calembour vitesse et était initialement destiné à être un rattn-laveur, un natif raton-like canine pour l'Asie orientale, et extrêmement populaire dans le folklore japonais. Les concepteurs ont décidé de le changer pour un renard, cependant, d'éviter les comparaisons possibles avec Mario, qui avait à l'époque une puissance jusqu'à appelé le costume Tanooki, qui lui a permis de voler, et le faisait ressembler à un raton-laveur. Son entrée a gagné, mais la Sonic Team a décidé de changer le nom de son personnage de «Miles» à «Tails», dans lequel Yamaguchi était pas très content du tout. Yamaguchi a fini avec un compromis. Il a mis le nom de "Miles" en tant que son nom légal; "Tails" serait son surnom, se retrouver avec le nom complet de Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails a été repensé (avec tous les autres personnages de Sonic) par Yuji Uekawa de Sonic Adventure. Son pelage change de couleur à une teinte légèrement jaune-orangée, et il a acquis des iris bleus. Histoire Une première aventurethumb|102px|Tails dans Sonic 2 Tails fait sa première apparition dans Sonic 2, où il est kidnappé par le grand génie et docteur Ivo Robotnik aussi connu sous le nom d'Eggman (tête d'oeuf). Il est ensuite un personnable jouable dans la version Genesis de Sonic the Hedgehog 2, où il accompagne Sonic dans ses aventures. Il peut être contrôlé avec une seconde manette ou bien choisi en joueur un et peut être joué aux jeux de course à deux joueurs de Sonic 2. Déséquilibre chaotique Sonic Chaos est le deuxième jeu où Tails est contrôlable, tout comme sa nouvelle capacité, qui est de voler à l'aide de ses deux queues. Tentative de vedette Dans la série des jeux Sonic sur Master System sort un troisième opus, Sonic 3 où il sera d'une grande utilité pour Sonic qui pourra être transporté par Tails en plein vol. Soliste Tails a joué dans son rôle de premier solo en Skypatrol Tails ' (1995), qui était une sorte de jeu de puzzle sur la Game Gear. Cela a été suivi par Tails Adventure, qui était un jeu de plateforme Metroid-esque avec des éléments RPG (Note: selon la version japonaise, les événements du jeu ce dernier a eu lieu avant que Tails ne rencontre Sonic.) Aventure Tails a été libéré la même année que Tails. «Skypatrol. Ces deux jeux ont une histoire plus Tails de fond en profondeur avant la principale Sonic Hedgehog les événements survenus. Tails a également été la star de Tails et de la Music Maker pour le Pico Sega. Un jeune homme qui aime se battre Il se trouvait dans le ring pour le jeu d'arcade Sonic Fighters, qui a ensuite été porté à la GameCube et PlayStation 2 (excluant l'Amérique) via Sonic Gems Collection . Dans ce jeu de combat, il peut voler en ennemis, Spin Dash et de punch rapidement. Il est le cinquième caractère du joueur se bat dans le mode histoire, et sa scène est "Canyon Cruise», qui prend place sur un bateau. Sensations fortes Tails est l'un des personnages jouables de Sonic R. Ce qui le rend différent des autres personnages est qu'il peut créer des raccourcis grâce à sa capacité de Vol. C'est l'heure de briller ! Dans Sonic Adventure et son remake, Tails est l'un des six personnages jouables. Il possède un gameplay ressemblant à celui de Sonic mais a un but différent; le but de chaque niveau de son histoire est de se rendre à l' émeraude de Chaos annonçant la fin de cette étape avant l'adversaire. Dans la suite de Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, des phases de tir à la troisième personnes s'offrent à vous avec comme personnage le célèbre renard à deux queues et sa machine, la Cyclone Mech. Il prend également part à l'Hero Side, ''l'histoire des héros où se réunissent Sonic, Knuckles et lui-même. Prendre part au champ de bataille Tails fait parti des combattants présents dans ''Sonic Battle, de la série des jeux GameBoy Advance. Son histoire est débloquable en terminant celle de Sonic. Il a des nouvelles techniques, nottament son canon à bras qui tire des lignes d'éléctricité et ses bombes Chu2 qui font apparaître des mains géantes pouvant attraper des cibles devant leur utilisateur. Néanmoins, dans cet opus, sa capacité de Vol est très affaiblie mais il à l'une des capacités de guérison les plus rapide. Ses techniques, comme tous les autres personnages, peuvent être apprises par Emerl. Faire progresser avec le Crew Tails est également un personnage jouable de la Game Boy Advance dans la série Sonic Advance . Il pouvait lutter contre l'offensive avec sa queue, avec le saut, volant et en utilisant le Spin Dash. Un héros avec les héros Fichier:Hugetails.jpg Tails dans Sonic Heroes Tails est apparu comme le personnage-type de volée Sonic Team dans Sonic Heroes . Dans les queues de jeu, aux côtés de Sonic & Knuckles, chassé le Dr Eggman dans le monde entier pour tenter de l'empêcher d'utiliser sa nouvelle «super arme». Cependant, à la Final Fortress ils ont rencontré l'équipe sombre, l'équipe Chaotix & Rose équipe et j'ai découvert que Metal Sonic était le cerveau derrière le complot réel, qui avait verrouillé la Eggman réel dans une cellule et un emprunt d'identité lui tout le temps pour devenir le plus être puissant. Les autres équipes ont donné leur Chaos Emeralds pour eux et distrait Metal Sonic, qui s'était transformé en Metal Madness, d'acheter un certain temps alors que l'équipe Sonic utiliser les Chaos Emeralds pour transformer Sonic en Super Sonic, entraînant également Tails et Knuckles gagne une flamme de type à billes bouclier. Ensuite, ils donnent des vers le ciel pour lutter contre Metal Sonic, qui était dans sa forme ultime: Métal Overlord . Après sa défaite, Tails a été vu la dernière fois à courir après Sonic à leur prochaine grande aventure. Help Wanted Dans Shadow the Hedgehog, il contribue à l'ombre dans le parc du cirque dans lequel le joueur peut, en échange, choisir de l'aider à récupérer 400 des bagues volées par Eggman. Dans la flotte aérienne, le joueur peut choisir d'aider les exterminer 35 bras noirs, afin de protéger le président. Il peut être joué en utilisant le second contrôleur dans les versions GameCube et PS2. Il montre la possibilité d'utiliser Ajouter Sonic Jump dans ce jeu, mais ne peuvent pas voler. Il peut attaquer les ennemis en frappant avec sa queue. Dimensions Voyager Sonic Rush sur Nintendo DS en vedette Tails comme un personnage de soutien ainsi que dans Sonic Rush Adventure . Tails aide Sonic en étant un navigateur. Le spécialiste des engrenages Ultime Extreme Tails dans [[Sonic Riders]] Dans Sonic Riders, Tails est un personnage jouable, et l'un des personnages principaux du jeu. Il a modifié Sonic Gear eXtreme "Blue Star" de devenir "Blue Star 2", et monte un conseil appelé «Yellow Tail». vague l'Hirondelle se moque de sa conception de la carte, déclenchant une rivalité entre eux tout au long du match. En course, il a les meilleurs virages de tous les caractères, et se bat avec une fiche géant électrique. Il est aussi jouable dans Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity et Sonic Free Riders . Un partisan Next Generation Dans le Sonic the Hedgehog jeu pour la Xbox 360 et PlayStation 3, Tails est un personnage jouable. Lui et Knuckles sont des personnages de Sonic amigo. Tails est notable pour être un peu plus lent que dans les précédents jeux, ironiquement, il se déplace plus rapidement dans le mode Attaque en équipe téléchargeables add-on alors dans le gameplay régulier. Il attaque en utilisant des bombes Anneau factice dans ce jeu au lieu de ses deux queues. Maintenant pour vraiment aider Sonic Dans Sonic Rivals, Tails apparaît dans storyline de Sonic comme une apparition. Lorsque lui et Sonic tête sur la mystérieuse île de Onyx, ils découvrent que Amy a été transformée en une carte par le Dr. Eggman lui-même. Lorsque Sonic doutes Dr. Eggman, Sonic obtient un siège au premier rang pour voir Tails se transformer en une carte de lui-même. Sonic se lance pour sauver les deux autres comme des rivaux, Knuckles the Echidna Concept art pour Sonic Rivals 2. Argent the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, et Metal Sonic entrer dans le mélange, comme ils ont tous la tête sur une recherche d'Eggman. Tails est secouru par Sonic après avoir battu le boss dans la zone de Crystal Mountain et aide Sonic et Knuckles pénétrer dans l'espace. Tails apparaît également que trois cartes à collectionner dans le jeu. Il est jouable dans Sonic Rivals 2 . Homologues Storybook Un Arabe Look-alike :Article principal: Ali Baba Dans Sonic and the Secret Rings, Tails est un personnage jouable dans le mode Party, mais au cours de l'histoire principale, il agit comme un guide, avec sa ressemblance utilisé pour Ali Baba à la place de Tails lui-même. Sonic le prend pour l'Tails réelle, mais Ali Baba ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Un forgeron dans un monde d'Knight :Article détaillé: Forgeron Dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir, il est dépeint comme un forgeron que Sonic va avoir Caliburn aiguisé. Il est jouable en mode mutliplayer. En mode multi-joueurs, il utilise une fronde que son arme. Il est étonné de voir les détails Caliburn et le fait que Caliburn peut parler. Une fois qu'il resharpens Caliburn, Sonic gains de l'utilisation de la jauge d'âme. Sonic peut ensuite revenir à lui avant de missions pour équiper des objets, vérifier ses statistiques et de forger de nouvelles armes pour les autres Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Enregistrer maintenant, acolyte tard Dans Sonic Chronicles: La Confrérie des Ténèbres, Tails appelle Sonic afin de l'informer de nombreux va-ons, donc à partir à l'aventure. Il rejoint parti de Sonic à leur entrée à Central City, et est le troisième membre à le rejoindre (après Amy). En atteignant le Maître-esprit à la Colonie Alpha Voxai Tails est vaincu par la peur vouloir revenir en arrière à cause de l'influence Overminds. Il est de la classe de soutien, ce qui signifie qu'il a beaucoup de compétences qui aident à maintenir les membres de son groupe en vie, ou les aider dans leurs assauts, comme «Scan». Il peut voler sur la carte, lui permettant de se rendre à des endroits seuls quelques privilégiés peuvent atteindre. Le seul qui pourrait reconnaître son cher ami Dans Sonic Unleashed, Tails est la seule personne qui pourrait identifier automatiquement après avoir changé de Sonic dans son Werehog forme (même si Amy a rencontré Sonic comme le Werehog, elle n'était pas capable de l'identifier jusqu'à parler avec le professeur Pickle ). Tails et le professeur semblent être de bons amis et de partager des intérêts communs. Dans ce jeu, Tails vole Sonic et Chip autour du monde à chaque endroit pour l'aider à réparer. Il ne reste même après le joueur termine le jeu et le monde est rétabli. En dépit d'être là quand le joueur vole vers les différents continents, Tails est jamais vu dans les cinématiques ou quand Sonic est de demander autour d'un nouveau quartier. Il n'est pas expliqué où Tails va pendant le temps de Sonic dans les villages. Une couleur Rempli Odyssey interplanétaire; Free As feux follets que possible! Tails a un rôle majeur, non-jouables rôle dans Sonic Colors . Il a trouvé Yacker au Tropical Resort et a décidé de reconfigurer ses Miles électrique en un traducteur pour comprendre sa langue, mais l'appareil n'était pas très précise mais Tails eu une bonne Intel suffisant pour bien faire les choses. Il est généralement là, dans les cinématiques pour raconter Sonic the Yacker nouvelle information lui a donné environ schéma Eggman. Dans l'une des cinématiques, il est l'esprit contrôlé par le Eggman énergie négative créée à partir de la technologie Hyper-go-le pouvoir. Sonic tente de le faire revenir à son sens, mais ne parvient pas à. Commandes Eggman Tails Sonic à combattre, mais Sonic retient comme il ne veut pas combattre son meilleur ami. Droite comme Tails est sur le point de l'attaquer, la machine manque d'énergie et il revient à ses sens. Vers la fin du jeu, quand Sonic et Tails sont sur le point de saisir l'ascenseur pour retourner à la maison, ils sont arrêtés par Eggman. Tails, avoir peur, dit qu'il ne pense pas qu'ils peuvent battre Eggman. Sonic décide de pousser Tails dans l'ascenseur spatial, afin de le garder en sécurité. Tails puis va involontairement redescendre sur Terre. Lorsque Sonic bat Eggman, les feux follets de prendre le corps de Sonic est de retour sur la planète alors qu'il est inconscient. Ne sachant pas qu'il s'était évanoui après la bataille, Tails Sonic dit qu'il est impressionné qu'il a été capable de vaincre Eggman et sauver le monde. Sonic dit alors qu'il fait ne pensais pas qu'il allait gagner. Tails lui dit que la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était poussé dans l'ascenseur. Yacker vient ensuite à les remercier pour aider, mais il dit qu'il doit revenir à sa propre planète. Tails a été attristé par cela, mais il a compris et a donné une haute Yacker-cinq avant son départ. Quatre Queues Fichier:Classic_Tails.jpg Tails Classique Tails et de son auto classique apparaissent dans les générations de Sonic . Tails classique parle au nom de Classic Sonic car il ne parle pas. Tails et les autres célèbrent la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic, où il donne un chien Sonic piment comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Soudain, Tails a été le dernier à être capturé par le mangeur de temps et se retrouve dans Green Hill . Après Sonic sauvetages et renoue avec Tails, ils commencent se demander où ils sont. Apparemment, Tails n'a jamais été à Green Hill Zone depuis sa première apparition dans Sonic 2. Finalement, Sonic et Tails répondre à leurs mêmes Classic et décident de faire équipe pour sauver leurs amis et de fixer la chronologie. Pendant leur voyage, ils ont également recueillir toutes les Chaos Emeralds qui les rapproche de l'Eater temps. Quand les quatre, enfin affronter le Mangeur de temps, ils apprennent que c'était juste une machine pilotée par le Dr Eggman et son auto classique. Les deux queues et tous les autres encouragent à la fois Sonics comme ils sont tous deux devenus Super Sonic et combattre les deux Eggmen. Après la bataille, tout le monde (y compris classique Sonic et Tails) retour au bon moment et continuer à célébrer. Après un discours, Classic Sonic et Tails tête en arrière de leur temps. Tails classique apparaît également dans une usine chimique de mission où il aide Sonic Classic en le portant sur des obstacles dangereux alors que Tails moderne apparaît dans une mission de Green Hill, où courses Sonic Tails moderne dans son avion Tornado. Autres apparitions Comme un athlète habile Dans Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques, Tails est l'un des 16 personnages jouables (8 étant issus de l'univers de Sonic) comme un personnage-type de compétences. Il apparaît également dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver comme l'un des désormais 20 personnages jouables (10 de l'univers de Sonic avec l'ajout de Metal Sonic et Silver). Il est encore un caractère de type de compétence. Déplace la signature de Tails pour le jeu sont Tailspin pour la version Wii et Dash Hélice pour la version DS. Tails est également jouable dans Mario et Sonic aux Jeux de Londres en 2012, dans ce jeu il est, comme d'habitude, l'un des personnages de Sonic plus rapide. Sur le site officiel des Jeux Olympiques de toutes les descriptions de personnages dépeignent ce que chaque personnage excelle. Description Tails 'dépeint sa haute compétence capacités basées qui lui fera formidable dans un large éventail d'événements. Il affirme également que sa grande accélération et de vitesse lui fera difficile à battre à de nombreuses courses. Super Smash Bros Cameo Dans Super Smash Bros Brawl, il a une zone de Green Hill camée. Il a également un trophée à débloquer, cela n'était possible que par l'accumulation de plus de 30.000 FT sur pied entre tous les personnages. Un vrai Racer SEGA! Fichier:Tails_33.png Tails véhicule dans Sonic & SEGA All-Star Racing En course Sonic & SEGA All-Stars, Tails apparaît comme un personnage jouable. Dans ce jeu, il a créé ses deux voitures de course et de Sonic, le Racer Tornado et du Speed Star. Son All-Star est Tornado Tails. Ce mouvement crée une tornade qui aspire autres coureurs et les éléments qui nuisent à sa façon. Autres Il a été confirmé que dans les inédits de Sonic X-treme, qui était en développement pour la Sega Saturn plateforme, Tails serait apparu, en jouant dans un mode de vol la première personne. L'original de Sonic the Hedgehog pour Master System, Game Gear et Genesis ont une légende bleue "Rendez-vous Le prochain match Sonic the Hedgehog 2 pour la Game Gear et Genesis "est au-dessus Tails. Sonic CD ne contient que des queues sous la forme d'une œuvre d'art que les caractéristiques lui debout à côté d'une voiture de course qui a MILES sur la plaque d'immatriculation un peu ce qui implique qu'il est de son avec la légende "SEE YOU PROCHAIN MATCH" au-dessus de la voiture - une référence à Sonic Drift pour la Game Gear. Aussi, il sera un personnage jouable dans le Décembre 2011 réédition de Sonic CD. Personnalité Fichier:Sonic_Jam.png Tails profil dans Sonic Jam Tails est décrit comme un genre très, jeune renard qui est humble sur ses capacités, et toujours prêt à aider quand il le peut. Tails peut presque rien faire s'il pense seulement à ce sujet et résume toutes les réponses correctement. Il était très timide quand il a rencontré Sonic the Hedgehog, mais progressivement ouvert et est devenu le meilleur ami de Sonic. Dans Aventure Tails », il a sauvé une île entière au bord de la destruction causée par l' Armée Bataille Kukku . Il a également lutté méchants différents Sky Patrol Tails », comme le méchant principal, Wendy Witchcart . Dans Sonic Adventure, Tails sauvé Station Square du Docteur Eggman . Tails vite rendu compte qu'il était capable d'être indépendant et se soutenir sans aide de Sonic. Même s'il aime être acolyte Sonics, il croit qu'il peut faire presque n'importe quoi, même sans le soutien de Sonic. Il a maintenant de nombreuses créations différentes, et son intelligence correspond Docteur Robotnik s. ' Il possède quelques faiblesses, cependant. Il a très peur de la foudre, et a tendance à trop parler, ce qui provoque souvent lui accidentellement bavarder des secrets ou des plans (par exemple, dans Sonic Adventure 2, sans penser au premier abord, il a dit que le Eggman Chaos Emerald que Sonic avait été un faux, ruinant ainsi les plans du héros). Il a aussi tendance à parler techno-babble, à la grande irritation de ses amis (par exemple dans Sonic Riders, où Knuckles lui demande comment fonctionne Gear eXtreme. Tails Lorsque commence à expliquer, les yeux Knuckles commencer à rouler de gauche à droite disparaissent puis apparaissent de gauche à droite plusieurs fois avant qu'il hurle "Stooop!", procède alors à dire "je l'obtiens, ok?! Il flotte juste et c'est assez bon pour moi!"). Relations Tails a beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Sonic, et ses compétences sont respectées par tous ceux qui le connaît. Dans Sonic Heroes, il fait partie de la Sonic Team, avec Sonic et Knuckles . Tails traite essentiellement et respecte tous ses amis la même chose avec une attitude humble et quelque peu passive. Sonic the Hedgehog Fichier:Sonic_Colors_-_Pound_It_J.jpg La relation fraternelle entre Sonic et Tails. Sonic est le meilleur ami Tails », comme les deux ont été inséparables depuis Sonic 2 . La quantité de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble en tant qu'amis est tellement longue qu'ils ont formé un lien semblable à celui des deux frères. Depuis leur première rencontre à Westside île, quand Tails a été d'être taquiné par les autres enfants, il vit Sonic courir à des vitesses incroyablement élevées. Tails a été impressionné et j'ai pensé qu'il était «cool» et est allé après lui. Tails a trouvé son biplan et devenu si friands et dormaient sous elle, Sonic Tails et trouvé qu'ils avaient tous deux une courte réunion. Lorsque Sonic est allé, Tails est allé après lui jusqu'à ce Sonic arrêté, Sonic a été impressionné par la façon dont il pourrait rester (comme personne n'avait jamais fait avant) et les deux sont devenus des amis proches. Après leur réunion, Sonic et Tails sont toujours là pour aider les uns les autres, leur amitié a grandi et a grandi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une relation plus fraternelle. Il est souvent que les queues invente des machines pour Sonic dans son aide et a également fait lui trois Gears Extreme . Dans Sonic Advance 3, ils sont connus comme les «Unbreakable Bond" quand ils font équipe. Dans Sonic Rivals 2, il est démontré que Sonic Tails trains pour apprendre à courir et se battre dans leur temps libre. Quand Sonic a une aventure à explorer, il vient toujours à Tails et lui demande de venir et Tails est toujours prêt à aider. Tails également utilisé à dépendre de Sonic beaucoup, mais a ensuite réalisé qu'il ne peut pas dépendre de lui pour toujours. Sonic est aussi une idole à Tails et Tails veut juste être aussi héroïque que lui. Dans Sonic Colors Tails a été une grande aide pour Sonic et a été avec lui pendant tout le match. Bien, il n'a pas d'accord avec Sonic Sonic dit que quand Eggman est sur un schéma de planification du mal, Tails pensé que Eggman a fait venir du bon côté. Lorsque Tails a été contrôlé par l'esprit-Dr Eggman, Sonic Tails refusé de combattre parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis. Cela montre que bien que Sonic se concentre parfois plus sur d'autres tâches, il maintient toujours que les soins pour les queues, et à ce moment, essaie constamment de persuader Tails à rompre le contrôle de l'esprit. Tails a également gêné Sonic quand il parlait à un robot géant rompu disant qu'il "ne peut pas l'entendre". Sonic lui dit d'oublier ça, en disant qu'il est entre «lui et le robot", mais Tails a dit qu'il ne changera pas le sujet. En fin de compte, il doutait cependant que Sonic pouvait battre Eggman et Sonic a été impressionné quand a pu non seulement faire exactement cela, mais aussi vivre à travers l'explosion suivante. Dans les générations Sonic, Tails Sonic jeté une fête d'anniversaire surprise et fait un chien spécial Sonic Chili que Sonic a répondu: «Comme elle, je l'aime". Tails a été le premier restauré dans l'espace blanc et reste avec Sonic pour le reste du jeu et l'histoire. Tails et parler à propos de Sonic l'étrangeté des zones qu'ils vont bien comme la Zone Green Hill qui ressemblait à "Quelqu'un sucé toute la vie et de la couleur hors de lui». Quand ils arrivent à l' usine chimique zone, Tails Sonic dit que "Cette usine chimique se sent familier, et que l'eau rose me fait me sentir vraiment nerveuse pour une raison "pour laquelle les réponses Sonic" Je sais ce que tu veux dire, il se sent comme Deja-Vu tout recommencer ". Plus tard, Sonic et Tails Tails répondre Classic (classique où Sonic se bat toujours Eggman), qui commence à parler à Tails moderne sur ce genre de position, ils sont po Lorsque classique revient Sonic Sonic moderne demande pourquoi il ya deux Sonics et deux queues, et les deux les queues compris. Amy Rose Pour la plupart Amy et Tails ont une relation très amicale car ils sont généralement beaucoup ensemble quand ils sont hors de Sonic et de sauver le monde. Tails, Sonic, Amy interagissent les uns avec les autres beaucoup parce que Amy tente généralement de marquer avec Sonic et Tails quand ils sont en essayant de battre Eggman. Amy est aussi l'un des meilleurs amis Tails cause de cela. Dans leur temps libre ils ont aussi s'entendre bien, mais cela peut être de courte durée, parfois, si Sonic et Tails aller sur une autre aventure ou tenter de vaincre Eggman nouveau. Amy se penche également sur Tails comme un personnage petit frère, et cela a été montré lors d'onde insultés Tails, Amy s'est rendu furieux avec Wave disant "Oh, cette fille qui ne lui pense qu'elle est» et puis elle a contesté dans la course de la colère. Tails a aussi sauvé de nombreuses fois Amy quand Sonic ne pouvait pas, à laquelle elle est très reconnaissante. Lorsque le transporteur d'œufs a été perdant de l'altitude et sur le point de chute Sonic dit Tails pour sauver Amy par reprendre l'avion pour Station Square, Tails sauvé Amy de Eggman sur Prison Island, Tails puis enregistré avec Sonic Amy long de l'île prison d'exploser, alors Tails sauvé Amy d'Eggman sur l'Arche Space Colony au bout du fusil. Knuckles the Echidna Tails est également de bons amis avec Knuckles. Ils conversent plus de Knuckles avec Sonic ne, et bien qu'il n'est pas autant un rival de Knuckles Sonic est que, Tails fait parfois tendance à irriter Knuckles avec son technobabble. Knuckles semble jouir de la cueillette sur la queue, comme quand il fait peur Tails avec l'idée qu'ils se sont battus avec le fantôme de l'ombre juste avant Accrochez Château Zone dans Sonic Heroes . Malgré cela, Knuckles est probablement plus proche ami Tails, Sonic, après. Knuckles a montré qu'il se soucie de Tails, comme quand il défend furieusement Tails après vague moqué Tails dans Sonic Riders . Même s'ils sont de bons amis, Tails et Knuckles sont battus à chaque fois de nombreuses autres, généralement lorsque Knuckles a été dupé par Eggman, mais à la fin, il n'y a jamais de rancune entre eux. Dr. Eggman Dans tous les matchs depuis ses débuts Tails 'il a été l'un des plus grands problèmes Eggman avec Sonic, que ce soit la tête sur un coup de main ou de Sonic en aucune façon qu'il le peut. Tails est d'abord utile en tant que situation d'otage qui deviendra plus tard une situation pire pour Eggman. Plans Eggman sont toujours déjoués par Sonic et Tails, parfois parce qu'il cible un et oublie l'autre (ce qui s'est produit dans Sonic Adventure 2 lorsque Eggman a été arrêté par Tails sur l'Arche après avoir fustigé Sonic dans l'espace, arrive aussi dans de nombreux épisodes des Aventures de Sonic the Hedgehog). Dans Sonic Adventure, Eggman a engagé une course Tails au missile il se lance dans Station Square, mais ne pouvait l'atteindre dans le temps, il a riposté en utilisant les oeufs géants Walker, mais a de nouveau été arrêté par Tails. In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails had a rivalry with Doctor Eggman, fighting him directly in the Cyclone twice - once on Prison Island, the second time on the Space Colony ARK after Eggman blasted Sonic into space. After this, the rivalry seemed to cease, and Eggman and Tails are seen talking to each other in a quite civil way at the end of the game. Eggman also seems to develop a respect and liking for him during the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, due to their shared skill with machines. In Sonic Colors Eggman charged up a mind control beam and shot it at Sonic, but Tails jumped so quickly to push Sonic out of the way that he got hit instead. Eggman used this to his advantage and made Tails run at supersonic speeds like Sonic to block his way to Eggman. Eggman than dared Sonic to fight his best friend to get to him but Sonic refused. Eggman kept pushing though and got Tails to prepare for an attack, but the mind control device ran out of energy just in time. In Sonic Generations, Classic Robotnik asked Modern Eggman who all of Sonic's "Modern" friends were, Eggman's reply was the they were Insignificant and to only worry about the Sonics and Tails, which means that he believes that Tails and Sonic are the only real threat. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow et Tails sont les ennemis premiers dans Sonic Adventure 2, car Shadow était pris pour Sonic usurpation de l'identité et le fit jeter en prison à l'île prison. Vers la fin du jeu, ils sont devenus des alliés quand ils ont dû sauver la planète de la colonie de l'espace Arche pour les queues la plupart, Sonic et Shadow sont restées des alliés, mais comme Sonic et Shadow se sont transformés en rivaux en raison de leurs objectifs. Ces périodes ont été des rivaux sont en Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle et Sonic Rivals 2. Dans Sonic Heroes, ils se sont battus très brièvement parce que Shadow et Rouge avait provoquer la Sonic Team en les combattant. Dans Sonic battle, Sonic et Tails se sont battus à la fin de l'Histoire de Tails, parce que Tails résistait à abandonner Emerl à Shadow. Shadow menacait Tails qu'il aurait à donner Emerl vers le haut ou bien ils se battraient pour lui, Tails a admis qu'il admire l'esprit de Shadow, mais ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans un combat. Lorsque Tails gagna Shadow lutte et l'averti qu'il serait de retour à nouveau pour obtenir Emerl, mais a montré Rouge et dit a Shadow pour retourner à la nuit Babylone. Dans Sonic Rivals 2, Shadow et Tails confrontés et Sonic parce qu'ils allaient tous après Eggman. Shadow et Tails aussi s'entendent très bien ensemble. Dans Sonic Chronicles: La Confrérie des Ténèbres, Tails et le travail de Shadow sont très bien ensemble et ils soutiennent mutuellement les idées des autres. Shadow est en fait le deuxième membre le plus utile de l'équipe de Tails dans la métropole, en aidant Tails avec de nombreuses idées de mécaniques avec Eggman. Il est également très utile si le joueur est à la recherche d'Omega souvent en donnant des conseils à raconter d'où Omega aurait fait s'il obtenu la chance. Wave the Swallow Wave and Tails are rivals in inventions, since they both are smart. In Sonic Riders Wave was impressed by Tails' inventions but couldn't admit it saying that he made "a piece of junk". She teases Tails by calling him "shorty". In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, the two do not seem to rival each other in anything. When Wave was hurt by the robots in the game, Tails is seen in the screen trying to help her get up. In Sonic Free Riders, instead she calls him "shrimp". Once again, they do not talk much or show much rivalry until in one scene when Tails examines the gears she made he commented, "Your gear is still as amazing as ever, Wave ! "'' to which Wave ungratefully replied, ''"Is that supposed to be sarcasm, shrimp?" much to Tails' dismay, telling her that he actually meant that. Tikal l'échidné Tails and Tikal have only interacted in the flashbacks that Tikal would send to the characters during the events of Sonic Adventure. Tikal recited the Master Emerald's Prayer as Tails was walking up to her. Tails asked Tikal what the prayer had meant, and Tikal told him that it was a special prayer that her grandmother had taught her but she did not completely understand what it meant. She then says to Tails that she hadn't thought they met before and told her name was Tikal just before the flashback ended. Tikal and Tails were the only characters who interacted in their flashback, as the others would listen to Tikal without speaking. Tikal saw Tails as a friend even with their small interaction when she said "Hello friend, How are you". Rouge the Bat Tails and Rouge have a friendly relationship but Rouge sometimes adds complications to it. They will usually get along but Rouge will sometimes playfully tease Tails to get a reaction from him. In Sonic Adventure 2 Tails was basically unaware of Rouge's presence, but this was because Rouge was sent by Eggman to spy on Tails when he was trying to find the President . After that their interaction stopped until the Ark was set to on its course for colission with Earth. In Sonic Battle, Rouge would use her charm to tease Tails because she thought it was cute and funny how he reacted. She was however very helpful in Tails' story as she gave him the access card for the Central Computer Room, distracted Shadow, and told Tails how to escape the Guard Robos. Later on in Rouge's story Tails had to stop Rouge from stealing a Chaos Emerald. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, while in Metropolis Rouge would sometimes be snarky with the plans Tails and Eggman would come up with but still show a playful affection for Tails. In Sonic X, while they were in a battle tournament Tails and Rouge fought for a while before Rouge decided to kiss Tails which caused him to get so distracted he couldn't fight anymore. Amis / Alliés *Sonic the Hedgehog ( Meilleur ami, plus proches que des frères ) *Knuckles the Echidna ( Bon ami ) *Amy Rose ( Bonne amie ) *Blaze the Cat ( Bonne amie ) *Cream the Rabbit ( Bonne amie ) *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Shadow the Hedgehog ( Dans une certaine mesure ) *Rouge the Bat ( Egalement un rival ) *Big the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog ( Egalement un rival ) *Marine the Raccoon *Vecteur le Crocodile *Espio le caméléon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Chip ( Sonic Unleashed ) *Emerl ( Sonic Battle ) *Shade ( Sonic Chronicles ) *Tikal ( En flash-back seulement - Sonic Adventure ) *Luigi ( un ami proche ) *Yoshi ( Bon ami / rival ) *Yacker ( Sonic Colors ) *Wisps ( Sonic Colors ) *Classic Sonic ( Sonic Generations ) *Classic Tails ( Sonic Generations ) Rivals *Dr. Eggman (also an enemy) *Wave the Swallow ( Sonic Riders series) *Shadow the Hedgehog ( Sonic Rivals 2 ) *Yoshi ( Mario & Sonic series) *Metal Sonic (also an enemy) *Rouge the Bat (also friend/ally) *Silver the Hedgehog ( Sonic Rivals 2 ) *Espio the Chameleon ( Sonic Rivals 2 ) *Knuckles the Echidna ( Sonic Rivals 2 ) Ennemis *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Eggman Nega *Captain Whisker ( Sonic Rush Adventure ) *Johnny ( Sonic Rush Adventure ) *Bowser ( Mario and Sonic series) *Black Arms *Chaos (At first) *Imperator Ix ( Sonic Chronicles ) *Ifrit ( Sonic Rivals 2 ) *Tails Doll (Puppet Doppelganger, Sonic R) *Metal Knuckles (Sonic R) *Black Doom ( Shadow the Hedgehog ) *Battle Kukku Army *Orbot *Cubot *Time Eater ( Sonic Generations ) Tails' Mechanical Creations Fichier:Tails_finalsmash.gif Tails in Tornado 1 Although Tails can fly by twirling his two tails like the blades of a helicopter, he also enjoys flying Sonic 's red biplane, the Tornado . As the series progressed, it was obvious his interest in the old biplane went further than just piloting it - Tails is a prodigy with mechanics, and he has a mechanical ability equal to that of Doctor Eggman 's (though Tails has never built sentient robots). As a result, many modifications were made to the Tornado, as well as new biplanes and a small, blue submarine called the " Sea Fox ", a spaceship called the "Lunar Fox", and a race car called the "Whirlwind S7," which is clearly based upon the Lotus/Catherham Super Seven (hence the name). In Tails Adventure he built small remote-controlled robots shaped like himself to help him on his quest. In Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (also known as Sonic OVA ) Tails tampers with a tracking device given to him by Eggman to find the location of Robotropolis and the whereabouts of 'Black Eggman'. After the escapade turns out to be a trick, Tails uses his quick thinking to modify the device back at his home and uses the chip set to make an interference device which somehow causes Metal Sonic to malfunction. The device is later shot off of Tails' arm by Eggman, narrowly missing his arm. In Sonic Adventure, Tails was experimenting with a Chaos Emerald -powered prototype plane based on Sonic 's Tornado, the Tornado II . The Tornado II has two modes. One is quite similar to the original Tornado, but with a button press, Tails could make it transform into a rather futuristic-looking little plane which outperformed the Tornado in all but one important function - landing gear. Big the Cat ended up flying the wrecked Tornado II to his home after Sonic and Tails crash-landed on Eggman's flying fortress, the Egg Carrier . In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails had a new plane, the Tornado III. The Tornado III has three modes: a plane mode, a car mode, and a walker mode. The airplane is only seen in cut-scenes; the car is used on only one level (In the Kart mini game, Tails uses a go-kart); the walker mode, called the Cyclone, is used most during the game. Tails uses the Cyclone during all other gameplay, except when visiting the Chao Garden . The old Tornado II then appears in cut-scenes in both Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders . In Shadow the Hedgehog, the Tornado III reappeared as its Sonic Adventure 2 version. In Sonic Battle, Tails comes equipped with an arm cannon that fires electrical energy, presumably of his own invention. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Tails constructs 6 new vehicles with the first 4 being playable while the last two only appear in cut-scenes. The first is the Wave Cyclone which is a water-bike that has a effective boost function that can plow through enemies, a sail boat called the Ocean Tornado that is armed with machine guns, cannons and a flamethrower, the hovercraft Aqua Blast that has a charged beam function and can spin, the Deep Typhoon is a submarine that carries missiles and the last of the water crafts is the SS Tornado EX that can do dimensional travel. The last one is the only vehicle that does not travel on water, the Magma Hurricane that is a drilling vehicle. Tails brings along portable machines during the events of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, focusing on aiding allies and weakening enemies. In Sonic Unleashed, Tails has seemingly invented a portable monitor labeled " Miles Electric " that can apparently pick up and process satellite imaging, as demonstrated when Tails uses it to show Sonic and Chip that a part of the planet has been put back into place. Tails is frequently seen with this device in one hand during the game, and during portions of the game featuring flying on the Tornado, this same device, or a similar device is used as a sort of on-board computer for the Tornado. It can also be seen during most loading screens. The "Miles Electric" also appeared in Sonic Colors, where Tails built a translator into it, thus playing an important role in the game as he was able to get information about the Wisps and Eggman's plans from Yacker, a white wisp which was saved by Sonic . In Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Sonic uses a red rocket to chase Eggman to the EGG Station Zone . The front of the rocket has Tails' twin tails symbol on the front. Capacités Comme beaucoup d'autres personnages de l'univers de Sonic , Tails est rapide et peut faire le Sonic Spin et le Spin Dash . Il a aussi plusieurs attaques spéciales, comme attaquer en donnant des coups de queues autour de lui. Il peut aussi voler en faisant tourner ses queues comme les pales d'un hélicoptère. Quand il vole, il peut être suffisament rapide pour suivre Sonic , ce qui fait de lui l'un des plus rapides des jeux juste derrière Sonic,Shadow et Metal Sonic. (Tails allait aussi vite que Sonic, qui se déplacait déjà à une vitesse supérieure à celle du son , dans Sonic Colors, quand il était sous le contrôle mental d'Eggman .) Il sait aussi nager plutôt bien, ce que n'a jamais su faire Sonic. Ca, avec en plus sa capacité à voler , le rend abusé dans certains jeux. Même s'il n'est pas considéré comme étant aussi rapide que Sonic, Tails semble être le seul qui suit Sonic, comme ils sauvent toujours le monde ensemble .) Tails est l'un des personnages les plus rapides dans les jeux comme Sonic Adventure, Sonic Advance 1,2 et 3 ,Sonic Heroes (Le personnage Flight est le deuxième plus rapide de chaque équipe, et Tails est légèrement plus rapide qu'Amy, qui est le personage Speed de la Team Rose , et Tails a la même vitesse qu'Espio et Rouge ), Sonic Battle ( Tails , derrière Sonic est le plus rapide, avec Amy et Rouge, plus rapide que Knuckles et les autres personnages plus lents ), Sonic Rivals 2 ( Le partenaire de Tails est Sonic ), Sonic 2, Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Tails' super speed comes from using his two tails to propel himself forward at breakneck speeds, he uses this unique power to travel with Sonic. He uses his tails in two variations of transport. When Tails is traversing across the ground he will travel by standing on his tip-toes and spin his tails to propel himself forward, this is mostly used for in-game levels as he will usually fly during cutscenes, this move is called the Propeller Dash. When Tails is traveling across rough terrain or in areas where flying is best he will spin his Tails to fly around, this is called Propeller Flight or sometimes other names, when playing in game this is used more for getting to high places rather than as a way of getting around as Tails has a flight limit in the levels but in cutscenes Tails will usually fly to get around instead of Propeller Dashing. Tails uses his very strong tails to help out others in need, being able to carry others when they need a way to get around. In Sonic Adventure, he obtained the "Rhythm Badge", which enabled him to attack with his tails by continuously spinning around (however, if you pay attention to how Tails does this, it's logical to assume that the Rhythm Badge bestows super agility). In Sonic Heroes, he is the Flight member of Team Sonic, which means that he can also use the Thunder Shoot attack, where he electrically charges Sonic and Knuckles and kicks them at his enemies. When alone, Tails can also throw Dummy Rings, which electrocute enemies who blunder into them. In Sonic '06, Tails can once again fly through Dash Rings and use Dummy Ring attacks. The first attack is "Dummy Ring Bomb", which throws multiple Dummy Rings that explode on impact, "Dummy Ring Snipe", which allows him to aim and throw a Dummy Ring, and "Dummy Ring Blitz", which throws a huge amount of Dummy Rings to explode on impact. Tails seems to know more about the Chaos Emeralds than most characters, being able to create a duplicate that can cause Chaos Control. POW Moves In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, as a support class, Tails' POW moves involves using his intelligence and inventions to inflict status problems on the foes, and aid his teammates in battle. Ce sont *'Scan' ( スキャン Sukyan ) : Tails scans an enemy for weak spots, making it vulnerable. *'Tinker' ( ティンカー Tinkā ) : Tails sabotages robot enemies, leaving them weakened and distracted. *'Medi Bot' ( メディカルロボット Medikaru Robotto , lit. Medical Robot ) : Tails deploys a droid to heal himself or an ally. *'Shield Bot' ( シールドロボット Shīrudo Robotto , lit. Shield Robot ) : Tails deploys a droid with a forcefield to fortify himself or an ally. *'Flash Bang' ( フラッシュボム Furasshu Bomu , lit. Flash Bomb ) : Tails flies up and drops a flash grenade on a non-robot target, leaving them sluggish and distracted. *'Adrenaline Rush' ( ハイパーラッシュ Haipā Rasshu , lit. Hyper Rush ) : Tails deploys a portable temporal field, making himself or an ally hyper and getting an extra action. Transformations Super Tails Like Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, Tails can transform into a super form, called Super Tails by using the Chaos Emeralds . Because of his young age, however, he required their enhanced version, the Super Emeralds to do so and has so far only done it in Sonic 3 & Knuckles . In this form he gains invincibility, greater speed and strength and can control four Flickey birds that attacks any enemy. Transformations in other media Turbo Tails In Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails can assume a super transformation called Turbo Tails with the help of the Chaos Emeralds and Power Rings . In this form Tails is granted invincibility, increased strength and speed and can fly without the help of his twin tails. He can also perform Chaos Control in this form. Titan Tails In Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, by merging with all of his inter-dimensional counterparts, Tails can assume the form of Titan Tails . As Titan Tails he can command powerful cosmic energy and has knowledge of the universe workings. Gameplay Quirks In Sonic 2, Sonic 3 and Sonic Adventure, when the player has opted to play in 'Sonic and Tails' mode (controlling Sonic while the AI makes Tails follow him), it's not readily stated in the manual, but a second player can use the 2P controller to use Tails. The action will continue to follow Sonic on the screen, making him the focal point, but Tails is fully controllable in every way that he is when playing as Tails alone. This can potentially be exploited by players who are having trouble with some problem areas or bosses, as Tails has the benefit of being completely invulnerable, with any "death" he suffers being quickly resolved as the character flies harmlessly back onto the screen after a few seconds. Moreover, in Sonic 3, Tails is granted the ability to fly as he pleases, which can allow the Tails-using player to airlift Sonic wherever he might need to go, though Tails does have an endurance limit to his flight. Sonic Advance allowed this mode as well (via a code entered at character select), however, Tails couldn't be controlled by a second player this time. In the GameCube and PS2 version of Shadow the Hedgehog, all non-hovering characters, including Tails, could be controlled with the second controller. Faiblesses Tails has a tendency to talk too much as shown in Sonic Adventure 2 when he reveals to Dr. Eggman that the Chaos Emerald Sonic was trying to give him was a fake. He is also said to be afraid of lightning, otherwise known as astraphobia (movie first) and ghosts, as he can be sometimes heard screaming when ghosts appeared in Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion on Sonic Heroes . Tails occasionally lacks self-confidence but has been shown to get over this weakness on some occasions. It is also proven in Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, and Sonic Colors that he gets dizzy easily; although this apparently does not effect him when he uses a Spin Dash or spinball jump. Les apparences dans d'autres médias Tails has appeared in three cartoon shows, SatAM, its comic spin-off, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Sonic X, Sonic the Comic, and the Sonic X comic series. However, he is absent from Sonic Underground, probably because Knuckles was in four episodes. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' :Main article: Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) [[Fichier:Ui.jpg|Sonic teaching Tails not to smoke In Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog]], he is a lot younger than in the games; he is "only 4 and a half", as he says in the episode " Slowwww Going ". As with the SegaSonic canon, his real given name is revealed to be "Miles" in the episode " Tails' New Home ". In this same episode, it is said that he hates the name and wants to keep it a secret, which means Sonic can use it to blackmail him out of danger ("You get out of here now or I'll tell everyone your real name is Miles!"). However, in later episodes, he is not shy at all in using his real name. It is also revealed that the "Tails" name come from Sonic's naming of Miles. In the episode "Tails Tale", it is revealed his full name is Miles Prower, keeping with the SegaSonic canon. Like in the games, Tails and Sonic are best friends, but AoStH takes it a step further by making them surrogate brothers. Tails seems to have a vast intelligence in mechanics and can operate independently in drastic situations, such as in one instance lacing an entire building with booby-traps (in a manner similar to those seen in Home Alone ) in order to revive Sonic from a nasty ailment. He also built Sonic a flying bike for his birthday out of parts he found from a junkyard and invented a machine the would have stopped Doctor Robotnik forever if it wasn't tampered with. He is not that intimidated by Robotnik or any of his creations, and Scratch and Grounder often fall for his elaborate ruses. While Tails is indeed useful to Sonic in many situations, he can be a hindrance. Because he is very young and he cannot defend himself, he is incredibly susceptible to kidnappings. Sonic appears to know of this flaw and does his best to protect him, but his protection methods are often the reason why he gets kidnapped in the first place. There are times where it seems like Tails isn't that smart at all in AoStH, though this is probably due to his age (he is 4 1/2 in the AoSTH continuity, as opposed to 8). According to the episode "Slowwww Going", he cannot write, only "scribble". In the episode "Over the Hill Hero", Sonic gives him a lesson about air pressure. He also seems to have a large appetite (exemplified in the episode "Too Tall Tails," in which he eats so much that he grows to a gigantic size), and like Sonic, his favorite food is chili dogs (it is revealed that he likes his with extra cheese). Tails is also known to get jealous whenever Sonic stops paying attention to him, whether it's a girl or something else. When Breezie appeared, Tails became jealous of her because Sonic would listen to every word she said and ignore Tails, he also yells "yuck!" when Breezie kisses Sonic, However, Tails discovers the truth about Breezie after a short swim (Breezie throws him into a lake, instructing him to float down the river and get "lost at sea"). Tails is usually the one that discovers a way out of situations that look bad, and due to his young age he occasionally gets into bad situations. He is a fan of a famous pilot called William La Duck, and gets help from him in the episode " Tails' Tale " when Sonic was kidnapped. Also he has lucky coins in his shoe. He is voiced by Christopher Evan Welch in the normal episodes and by Chris Turner in the Christmas special .'' Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog :Main article: Miles "Tails" Prower (Archie) Tails also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics published by Archie Comics, in which he is a member of Sonic's Freedom Fighters . Tails is always been in the good side in the comics, where he uses his mechanical skills to help out the team. In this continuity he is given a family, including parents Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, and an uncle named Merlin . He also has his own nemesis, the prehistoric Mammoth Mogul . ''Sonic the Comic'' :Main article: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Comic) Tails also appears in the British Sonic the Comic, published by Fleetway, where he hails from the Nameless Zone, a region which can apparently only be accessed by a space warp. He traveled to the Emerald Hill Zone after mistakenly believing that the streets were paved with real emeralds. Once on Mobius he met and befriended Sonic, eventually becoming his sidekick. Tails frequently starred in his own solo adventures, occasionally back in his native Nameless Zone or in the Chemical Plant Zone . Over time he built up an extensive rogues gallery including the brutal Trogg, the psychotic robot Nutzan Bolt, Fleabyte the bounty hunter and the gangster Max Gamble, as well as allies such as Errol Blackthorn and Morain, and Sab . He also fought many criminals after the defeat of Robotnik, defended the Casino Night Zone and its people from Brutus' Badniks, and was chosen by Sonic to protect the planet while he went after Robotnik during the Planet In Peril/Game Over story. While he is self-conscious, Tails has proven time and again (and openly stated) that he is much tougher than some people may think. ''Sonic SatAM'' In the Saturday morning Sonic series, Tails is a light brown color. Like with the other series, Tails looks up to Sonic as a "big bro." Sometimes, Tails likes to come with Sonic on his adventures. Tails is also commonly referred to as "Big Guy." His age is different as with AoStH : he is ten years old rather than eight. in the episode Drood Henge Sonic and Tails team up, like in the games, Tails also comes up with a plan, that everyone (save Sonic he was in on it) didn't know about, and he was decreed a real Freedom Fighter at the end of the epiosde. He was voiced by Bradley Pierce . ''Sonic X (Anime)'' Fichier:Tails.jpg Tails in Sonic X :Main article: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Throughout most of the anime series Sonic X, Tails mirrors his game role in various stories and game adaptions, though he sometimes plays a smaller role due to Chris Thorndyke . He quickly befriends fellow inventor Chuck Thorndyke, who helped him build the X-Tornado jetplane. In Series 2 (Season 3), Tails finds a love interest in Cosmo, a plant-like alien girl. He also builds the Blue Typhoon spacecraft. Tails is also shy at times in the episodes, but at other times he is very brave and strong in his words. He is voiced by Amy Palant . How Sonic and Tails met Les manuels japonais et occidentaux diffèrent quelque peu dans l'histoire de comment les deux premières réunies. Tails et Sonic Guide de Sonic 2 Dans le manuel japonais pour Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Tails vivait sur l'île de Westside, à laquelle Sonic sont arrivés peu après dans son biplan, le Tornado. Sonic est devenu instantanément idole Tails 'lorsque le premier témoin de renard vitesse incroyable du hérisson bleu. Après Sonic vu que Tails était effectivement en mesure de le rattraper, il a décidé de lui laisser le long tag (cette scène peut être vu dans Sonic Adventure dans un flashback au cours histoire de Tails '). Il a été traité injustement par les autres peuples de sa tribu et voulait quelqu'un "cool" d'être avec. Être un buff mécanique, Tails pris le temps de regarder par-dessus avion de Sonic quand il avait disparu. Toutefois, dans le même temps, Dr. Robotnik a commencé démontrant la puissance de sa station spatiale, le Death Egg. Tails a été plus que disposés à aider à cesser de Eggman, effectivement équipe avec Sonic. Les détails ajoutés sur ses capacités mécaniques expliquer pourquoi Tails a été si rapide pour les réparations tout en Sonic se fraya un chemin à travers la Zone Forteresse Escadre, et ont depuis été référencée dans les titres plus tard, tels que Sonic Adventure, où il a fait une beaucoup plus rapide, avion plus bien équipées, II Tornado, pour remplacer l'ancien. Selon le manuel ouest, Sonic avait été le héros de Tails depuis qu'il était un bébé renard. Après avoir suivi son héros sans relâche pendant une longue période, Tails est devenu assez vite pour suivre avec Sonic en faisant tourner sa queue jumeaux dans un style semblable à l'hélice, qui a donné le renard de la capacité des vols. Finalement, Sonic et Tails sont devenus les meilleurs amis. Dans un flash-back dans X Sonic, Tails et Sonic sont devenus des amis, après Tails reconstruite et repeinte Sonic antiques avion bleu, Sonic déclarant qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé en rouge (ce pourrait être une morsure attention à sa relation Knuckles », même si elles répondent beaucoup plus tard ). Avant de rencontrer Sonic, Tails a été intimidé par les autres animaux à cause de sa queue jumeaux. Dans un flashback montre dans les Aventures de Sonic "Accueil Tails 'Nouveau" the Hedgehog épisode, Tails littéralement atterri sur le dessus de Sonic. Le bébé renardeau explique à Sonic, il venait d'être chassé du nid de certains oiseaux, Tails jeunes avaient décidé qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau en raison de sa capacité à voler. Sonic lui dit qu'il est en fait un renard et est choqué de voir qu'il peut réellement voler. Bébé Tails Sonic suit et après lui d'entrer dans quelques mésaventures, Sonic accepte que Tails ne peut rester avec lui. Sonic Tails donne le nom de "Tails" après Tails explique qu'il déteste son vrai nom, Miles. Dans Sonic the Comic, Sonic Tails sauvé de la noyade dans un marécage où ils ont d'abord rencontré quand il a vu deux queues de peering du marais, le reste du corps Tails 'complètement submergé. Croyant qu'il y avait deux renards dans le marais, Sonic juste eu le temps d'attraper une queue et cru un renard s'était noyé, il s'est vite rendu compte que les deux queues de renard, appartenait à la même chose. Le dessin animé du samedi matin n'a pas donné une explication quant à la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés. Modificateur Réception Tails a été décerné "Meilleur nouveau personnage» dans Electronic Gaming Monthly en 1992 Video Game Awards, déclarant que «non seulement il est aussi mignon que Sonic, mais il sert en fait un objectif majeur dans le jeu». Tails également arrivé troisième dans un sondage officiel Sega Sonic popularité de caractère, venant derrière Shadow et Sonic lui-même. Réception Tails was awarded "Best New Character" in Electronic Gaming Monthly's 1992 video game awards, stating "not only is he as cute as Sonic, but he actually serves a major purpose in the game." Tails also came third in an official Sega Sonic character popularity poll, coming behind Shadow and Sonic himself. La voix des acteurs Anglaise *Christopher Evan Welch - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Bradley Pierce - [[Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)]] (1993-1994)'' *Chris Turner - Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) *Lainie Frasier - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996) *Corey Bringas - Sonic Adventure (1999) - Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) *Connor Bringas - Alternative voice in Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) *William Corkery - Sonic Heroes (2004) - Sonic Advance 3 (2004) *Amy Palant - Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Sonic & SEGA All Stars Racing (2010) *Kate Higgins - Sonic Free Riders (2010) - onwards Japonaise *Hekiru Shiina - Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996) *Kazuki Hayashi - Sonic Adventure (1998) *Atsuki Murata - Sonic Shuffle (2000) - Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) *Ryō Hirohashi - Sonic Heroes (2003) - Current Theme songs Solo Themes *In Sonic Adventure, Tails' theme song is called " Believe in Myself ", which is a soft rock theme. *In Sonic Adventure 2, Tails' theme song is a remake of "Believe in Myself", which has a pop rock tune and rearranged lyrics. *In Sonic and the Black Knight, if you go to the Blacksmith's, a short, soft instrumental version of "Believe in Myself" will play. Shared Themes *In Sonic Adventure, Tails shares " Open Your Heart " with the other main characters. *In Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic's theme is called " We Can ", and refers to Tails in the line "Tails keeps us flying high to stay out of trouble". *In Sonic Riders, Tails' team theme, shared with Sonic and Knuckles, is an instrumental one called "High Flying Groove". *In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Tails' theme is " Un-Gravitify " shared with Sonic and Knuckles. Trivia *Tails et Amy sont les seuls personnages jouables avec des noms officiels. *''Tails et Sonic part un trait d'être plutôt impatient, aucun autre caractère sauf parfois Amy, jamais agir impatient comme Tails et Sonic sont toujours aller vite quand après Eggman et de la haine quand les choses deviennent lents. '' *'Dans le numéro 188 du magazine GameInformer, Tails eu le # 6 le pire nom de personnage de jeux vidéo, principalement en raison de la «miles par heure" plaisanterie. ' *'Septembre 2010, numéro de GameInformer le magazine a élu le 10e Tails "La plupart honteusement mignon" personnage de jeu vidéo. ' * 'Toutes les chansons de Tails le thème en solo sont «croire en moi» ou une sorte de version remixée ' * 'Tails a eu plus de voix des acteurs anglais que n'importe quel autre caractère Sonic. ' * 'Nintendo Power magazine had a poll recently asking which sidekick people would you choose, with Tails being the second most picked. ' * 'Nintendo Power magazine avait un sondage récemment demandé que les gens acolyte choisiriez-vous, avec des queues étant le deuxième plus ramassé. '' ''' * 'Moderne Tails dans Sonic Générations ressemble beaucoup à son art de Sonic Advance 3, alors que son oeuvre classique semble être complètement nouveau. ' * 'Une liste des dix premiers par la ScrewAttack site du jeu vidéo nommé Tails que leur choix n ° 1 pour le meilleur Sidekicks. However, it should be noted that this was only due to his perceived uselessness in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Toutefois, il convient de noter que ce fut seulement en raison de son inutilité perçue dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2. ' * 'Même s'il est juste un personnage de bande dessinée, il serait physiquement impossible de Tails pour voler dans la réalité, en raison de sa queue avoir à se tordre. However, if one slows down footage of him spinning his tails to fly/move, they don't actually turn through morphing of the model, but actually mesh through each other. Cependant, si on ralentit images de lui filer sa queue pour voler / se déplacer, ils n'ont pas vraiment leur tour par le biais de morphing du modèle, mais en réalité filet à travers l'autre. This minor inconsistency wouldn't normally be noticeable at normal speed though. Cette incohérence mineure ne devraient normalement pas être perceptible à la vitesse normale cependant. ' Références #↑ Sonic Adventure, before Tails decides on his own to take on Dr. Eggman and his missile in Station Square #↑ Sonic Channel. Official Popularity Poll results (Japanese) . #↑ http://www.system16.com/hardware.php?id=709&page=2 #↑ http://www.sonicstadium.org/blog/2010/09/10/sonic-colours-orbot-cubot-art-and-more-info/ de:Miles "Tails" Prower en:Miles "Tails" Prower pl:Miles "Tails" Prower ru:Майлз «Тейлз» Прауэр Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnage de Mario & Sonic aux JO Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic Chaos Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic R Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic Battle Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic Adventure Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic Adventure 2 Catégorie:Personnage de Sonic Generations Catégorie:Protagonistes